web_therapyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayley Feldman-Tate
'''Hayley Feldman-Tate '''is a recurring character appearing in Season 1, Season 2 and Season 4. She is the wife of Jerome Sokoloff and briefly works as Fiona's assistent. Series overview Season 1 Jerome and her contact Fiona in Desperate Measures due to the fact that Jerome is convinced that Hayley is his sister. This gets proven wrong by the DNA test that Hayley secretly sent in. Fiona already told potential investors about their story and postulates fake recorded therapy sessions where Hayley and Jerome act like they are siblings in love. They did agree to do so but as mentioned in We've Got A Secret she didn't want to continue with these fake sessions. In the same episode Jerome states that Hayley and he started to plan their wedding. Season 2 Hayley and Jerome married somewhere between Getting It Straight and Blindsides And Backsides. They want to get a child, but Hayley decides to pay a surrogate mother to carry it. Fiona unmasks Tammy in The Insanity Offense and it is revealed that she faked the pregnancy. Hayley physically reappears in Electile Dysfunction due to her new idea concerning Fiona's book. She wants to turn her book into a musical. Since Fiona isn't pleased with that idea, she got another book idea dealing with Fiona's and Jerome's relationship. Apparently, this idea got scrapped as well. Season 3 Hayley lives in Fiona's penthouse while working as her assistant. Fiona isn't pleased with the way she works and that she lives in her penthouse without her permission. It's unknown when she stopped working for Fiona. Season 4 Hayley moves next to Fiona together with Jerome, Gina and Angus. It is mentioned in Call In The Light that she takes a vacation in Bali to find a private school for Angus. She reappaers in In Angus We Trust and reveals that she is pregnant. She had sex with a couple of guys in Thailand, thus it is unknown who is the father. Hayley plans to tell Jerome that it's his baby but Fiona exposes the truth in Charity Galore, leaving Jerome in shock. This is the last time Hayley appears or is mentioned. Personality Hayley is portrayed as an attractive, creative and poised woman. Fiona notes that she has great social skills when it comes to interacting with others except when it comes to herself. Appearances * Desperate Measures * Electile Dysfunction * In Angus We Trust * Charity Galore Trivia * Season 3 is the only season where Hayley doesn't physically appear. ** This is due to Rashida Jones filming another project at that time. * She has been in a lot of therapies as a minor * As mentioned in Desperate Measures, she doesn't know who her father is. ** She got raised by a lesbian couple and they never met the semen donor. * Jerome told Fiona in Exposed! and other episodes that Hayley continuously complains about his working conditions. In Season 4 Hayley reveals that she actually never strengthened him to demand for better working conditions. * Apparently, she never changed her name to Hayley Sokoloff. This can be assumed due to her skype name, as seen in Season 4. ** This shares a similarity with Robin Griner, who didn't change her surname as well. * In Angus We Trust is the only time she contacts Fiona without Jerome. * It is unknown if Hayley and Jerome divorced or broke up after Fiona revealed that Hayley got pregnant by someone in Thailand. Jerome told Hayley in Charity Galore "And in my heart, you're no longer my wife". ** Since Jerome commited adultery as well, it could be assumed that Jerome forgave Hayley since he did the same mistake. ** On the other hand, Jerome says in Fiona Fulfilled that Fiona is the only one who could take care of Angus while he goes on the lam. This indicates that he broke up with Hayley. * Since she never appeared or got mentioned again after Jerome finds out that she is pregnant, no information about her baby is known. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters